Welcome Back
by thedoc617
Summary: Mulder comes back and Scully has her baby


  
  
  
de this information at the top of the story   
itself:  
  
  
Title: Welcome Back  
Author: Doctor C.   
Rating: PG  
Classification: S/A/R  
Key Words: M/S romance, S/D Friendship,   
Sk/Sc Friendship  
Spoilers: Season 8, Requiem, XF- FTF  
Summary: Mulder comes back and Scully has   
her baby.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X Files   
characters. (if I did then season 8 wouldn't   
have gone downhill)  
Archives: Gossamer, anywhere else, email me.  
Feedback: What did you think of this, drop   
me a note at laura_c@imagin.net   
Note: This fanfic is dedicated to one of my   
best friends, Didi, who got me into watching   
the X Files and got me to love Mulder,   
Scully, and now, Doggett.   
Didi, it's Doc, thanks for the   
encouragement, and the dedication to the X   
Files, one of my favorite TV shows.   
  
  
He hurt, he hurt all over. He couldn't think   
of anything but the pain. He was stark   
naked, but he didn't care. He was free of   
them. And the tests, the tests he hated most   
of all. They poked and prodded him,   
determined not to kill him, but torture him.   
He wondered and hoped he was on the planet   
he called home. He looked around and saw a   
small pond of water. He wouldn't even   
remember it, except for the memories. He   
remembered some things, but others weren't   
very clear. The clearest memory he   
remembered couldn't be taken away. It was of   
a small, petite woman with red hair. Scully,   
He could never forget Scully. He loved her   
and hoped that she was okay. The last thing   
he remembered about her was that she was   
sick. He hoped the cancer hadn't returned.   
Then he was overcome with fatigue. It   
consumed his whole body and his head felt   
like a sack of potatoes. His cheeks were   
still caked with blood from one of the   
tests, the most painful. He tried to make a   
sound, but all that came out was a faint   
squeak. He tried to fight it, but then gave   
up, like he did so many times. And the sleep   
overcame him.  
  
She woke up to her cell phone, the only   
people to call her these days was Skinner,   
Doggett, or occasionally the Lone Gunman.   
She worked from home these last few months,   
and her OB sentenced her to bed rest.   
"Agent Scully." She said  
"It's Agent Doggett, you really need to get   
over here. It's an emergency." He said,   
rapidly  
"What's wrong?" She asked, voice in concern.  
"We have a John Doe at a county hospital in   
Washington. He fits the description of   
Mulder." He heard a click at the other end   
of the line.   
"Agent Scully?" He asked, to nothing. She   
had hung up the phone and was already out   
the door. He had come home.  
  
  
  
Her and Doggett were silent the whole trip.   
After taking a cab to the hospital, she   
rushed in, with a panicked face. A husky   
woman with curly blonde hair told her to   
wait in chairs, but she wouldn't have it.   
"Where is he?" She screamed.   
Just then a handsome, yet balding doctor   
came over to her. "I've got it, Margaret."   
He said as he made his way to the agents.   
"Are you looking for the John Doe that was   
brought in earlier?" She nodded.   
"And you are?"   
"Agent Dr. Dana Scully, and this is my   
partner, John Doggett." They showed him   
their badges as he nodded in agreement.   
"He is in ICU now, I'll walk you up if you   
like?" She agreed as they walked down the   
hallway and to the elevator.  
"Well, he came in with a pneumothorax on   
both sides, and there was fluid around the   
sack in his heart, and it caused it to go   
into ventricular fibrillation But, now he is   
doing fine and we just excavated him." He   
said as her eyes widened. "He is just coming   
out of anesthesia now." He said as they got   
to the ICU floor. He opened the door as   
Scully gasped. It was he all right.   
  
"Is this your man?" He asked.   
"Yes." She finally whispered.  
"Is there anyone I can call for you?" He   
asked, as he was about to leave the room.   
"Assistant Director Wal..." She was cut short   
by Doggett.   
"He is on his way, he is taking a later   
flight." He said.  
"In that case, can you call my mom, tell her   
that Mulder was found." He nodded and left   
the room. Doggett felt unwelcome at this   
time and place.   
"Agent Scully, I'll be in the waiting room.   
Call me if you need me." He said as he left.  
"Thanks agent Doggett." She smiled and   
pulled up a chair beside him. She stroked   
his hair.  
"Oh, Mulder, so much has changed." She   
whispered as she kissed his forehead.   
"I've got a new partner now. He isn't as   
good as you were, are, but he takes care of   
me." He opened his eyes and they darted   
around the room. But these weren't the soft,   
deep hazel eyes she knew. These eyes were   
full of fear and pain. They darted around   
the room for now and the pain and fear   
disappeared. He smiled and touched her hair.   
"I knew you'd come back." She said as she   
kissed him.   
  
"The cancer didn't come back, did it? What   
was wrong?" He asked, voice with concern.   
"Mulder, the cancer didn't come back, I'm   
not sick. I'm just fine. I'm going to have a   
baby." She said as his eyes widened. His   
hand extended to touch the bump that grew   
where her stomach used to be.   
"Is it mine?" He asked. She smiled and   
nodded.   
"So, this new partner of yours, tell me   
about him." He said, changing the subject.  
"He treats me well, and he keeps me out of   
trouble. He's really sweet. But of course,   
you're sweeter. She said as she kissed him.   
He pulled her into a tight embrace. Then the   
tears came. Light at first, but then,   
uncontrollably.   
"I thought I would never see you again. Oh,   
Mulder, these last few months I have lost   
half of my life. I dedicated everything to   
finding you." She sobbed as he rocked her   
back and forth, singing her a song. Then she   
pulled away abruptly and fell to the floor,   
clutching her stomach.   
"Oh, GOD!" she screamed.   
"Scully?!" Mulder yelled.  
From the scream, a nurse with curly brown   
hair, rushed in.  
"What happened?" she asked as she ran over   
to where Scully lay. She had one hand on her   
stomach and one hand on Mulder's hand. A   
clear puddle was on the floor near her legs.   
"My water just broke." She said, in a calm,   
easy way.  
"I need a gurney in here!" The nurse yelled   
as two nurses brought it in. No matter what,   
she wouldn't let go of Mulder's hand. Then   
Agent Doggett was there. With a little   
coaxing from him, she let go of Mulder's   
hand. He was about to leave when a voice   
called out,   
"Wait!" he turned around to face Mulder.  
"Agent Doggett, I don't know you, but Scully   
does. She trusts you, and whomever she   
trusts I trust. See her through this since I   
can't. Tell her that I love her and that she   
will be okay. Go, Doggett, protect her like   
you did when I was gone. Take care of her   
for me, she's all I have." He said as   
Doggett smiled.  
"I will, I promise."  
  
  
PART II  
  
"Who wants to play cards?" Doggett asks as   
he walks into Scully's room. She rolls her   
eyes at him as he sits on the bed.   
"Perfect night huh?" she says sarcastically.   
"How's Mulder?"   
"He's doing just fine. He told me to take   
care of you for him. And he says that he   
loves you. And I can tell in his eyes that   
he does. Tell me about him, it will pass the   
time." He says.  
"Do you have anyplace better to go agent   
Doggett?" She asks warily. He shrugged, but   
stayed put.   
"Well, where should I start." She asked.  
"At the beginning." He said  
She told him just about everything. What she   
liked about him (how he always is looking at   
her with affection), what she couldn't stand   
about him (like all the times he ditched her   
while out on a case). She told him about   
Antarctica, and their "near kiss" in the   
hallway. She said that when he was abducted   
that she denied it and still thought there   
would be sunflower seeds on the floor in the   
office.   
  
"And then he... Oh God!" she screamed.   
"Where's Skinner, he's my Lamaze coach?"  
"Breath, Scully."  
"Oh cut the crap, Doggett, today and only   
today, you can call me Dana." She yelled, as   
he grabbed her hand.   
"Breathe, Dana, breathe." He said as she   
gripped his hand with all of her might. He   
was in more pain than she was. Probably a   
grip hard enough to break bones.   
This went on for an hour or so, the   
contractions and such. Then Dana was asleep   
and so was Doggett. They had given her an   
epideral to ease the pain. Then the nurse   
came in, and checked.  
"You are 7 centimeters, let's go to the   
delivery room." She said as they pushed the   
gurney down the hall.   
"John, go check on Mulder for me, please."   
She said before they wheeled her in.   
"I'll be back!" he said as he went to   
Mulder's room.   
"Doggett, how is she?"   
"She's going to the delivery room. Your   
gonna have yourself a baby soon."   
He left the room and to the OB floor. They   
were prepping for delivery. He had to put on   
a little hat, though. He was ready.  
  
"How you doing?" Doggett asks Scully.  
"Doggett, something is wrong, I can feel it,   
something is wrong with the baby." Scully   
said in a panicked tone.   
"I'm Doctor Linch, I will be delivering your   
baby, Dana." She checked how far along and   
her face grew concerned.   
"Connie, prep OR 2 please, tell them to hold   
a breech possibly with the chord around its   
neck." Dana was freaked out.  
"Dana breech is when..." she said  
"I know what that is, I'm a doctor. I don't   
want a c-section, but if my baby's life is   
in danger than I suppose it will be okay.   
"OB is ready." The nurse said as they   
wheeled Scully down there.  
"Doggett, tell Mulder that I love him and   
that I always will." She said as they led   
her away.   
  
"He went into Mulder's room and saw a   
balding man with him. It was Skinner.   
"Doggett, how is she?" Mulder asked.  
"There were some complications, she has to   
have a C-Section. She is in the OR,   
prepping. Mulder, she says that she loves   
you, and that she always will. There was   
never enough truth in her eyes than when she   
said that." He smiled.   
Just then an OB nurse walked in.  
"Agent Doggett? They are ready to start, and   
Dana won't let them without you." She said   
as she left the room.   
"Sir, please go too. Both of you she trusts   
and I trust. Take care of her for me. Take   
care of my girl. And give Scully a kiss for   
me." He says as Doggett's eyebrows raise in   
surprise. "On the forehead, Doggett." He   
said as he laughed and they left. He was   
consumed with his thoughts.  
  
They had to prep also, they got special   
hats, and blue aprons. They felt like   
doctors. They had gloves, too, and surgical   
masks.   
  
"Dana, look who I bumped into."  
"Sir, oh I thought you'd never come." She   
sighed in relief. Doggett kissed her   
forehead and she looked at him strangely.   
"That's from Mulder." He said sheepishly.  
"Let's get started." Dr. Linch said as   
Doggett squeezed Scully's hands and skinner   
looked down.  
"Sir, you look a little pale." Scully   
noticed.  
"I'm just fine." He said as his eyes closed   
and he hit the tile flooring.  
"Oh god? Sir, are you all right?" Scully   
yelled, questioning.   
"He'll be fine, but he'll have a headache."   
One of the nurses said as he started to come   
around.  
"Congratulations, Dana, you have a baby   
girl." They Scully smiled, but grew stern.   
"Why isn't she crying?"   
"Oh please tell them to do everything they   
can." She said as she sobbed  
"She was deprived of oxygen quite a bit,   
but, she is pinking up, see?" Dr. Lynch said   
as she showed him her face was peach instead   
of purple he had witnessed a few minutes   
earlier. Finally she let out a squeal.  
"Dana, she is just fine."  
"Doggett, please, tell Mulder."  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Doggett asked as he   
peeked inside of Mulder's room. He was   
playing solitaire.   
"Lost again. How's Scully?"   
"She is just fine. You have yourself a baby   
girl." He said as Mulder put on the biggest   
grin. Then he closed his eyes and   
concentrated. Something is wrong, I can feel   
it. I can sense that something is wrong with   
Scully. I don't' know why, but please, prove   
to me that I am wrong." He begged as Doggett   
left the room. The aliens must have taken   
his mind also.   
Mulder sat there, in his room, when an   
excruciating pain came over his chest. He   
grabbed it in pain, the only thing he could   
manage to say was "Scully!!!" and then the   
nurses came in and tried to force life back   
into him.   
  
Meanwhile, Doggett rushed up to the surgical   
floor, and he ran past the nurses who yelled   
at him. He burst into the room. The monitors   
were crazy. He was at her side at once.   
"Doggett, look," she pointed to the box with   
blood and water in it. It was all the way   
full with blood.   
"I'm bleeding out!" She whispered.  
"If I die, tell Mulder that I will always be   
there. And that I want you to be my   
daughter's uncle." She said as she went into   
V-Tach.   
"Dana, hold on. For Mulder, for your   
daughter, for me." He begged.   
  
She was in a light room. White room. Very   
bright and very warm. Quiet too.   
"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.  
"Mulder, I could ask you the same thing."  
"Are we dead?"   
"I don't think so, but look." He said as he   
pointed to her right. There was a very   
bright light with beautiful gold. To her   
left was A sign, SURGERY.   
"We are almost dead. We need to make a   
choice."  
"I'll make you a deal, I'll go if you go."  
"Deal." They walked toward the door, hand in   
hand. They walked into the door, but was   
pushed back.  
"We need to go separately." He said, sighing  
He hugged her and she kissed his forehead   
and then his lips.   
"I will always love you." She said as she   
waved and disappeared. He looked back at the   
light and saw someone that made him gasp.  
  
Doggett was asleep, holding her hand. And   
Skinner was in the chair by the wall, asleep   
too. She struggled to sit up, and instantly   
woke Skinner and Doggett in unison.   
"Doggett, what happened?"   
"You gave us a scare there agent Scully."  
  
  
  
Then, Doggett got a call on his cell phone.   
"This is agent Doggett? Yes, oh god!" He   
said as he clicked off the phone.  
"Mulder isn't doing too well. His heart is   
beating frantically."   
"Doggett wait. Give him a message from me.   
Please, she said as she scribbled it onto a   
piece of paper, rather quickly. She handed   
him the slip of paper and he rushed out the   
door. The elevator was too slow, so he took   
the stairs, two at a time. He got there, the   
nurses were shocking him and he had a tube   
in his mouth to help him breathe.   
"Agent Mulder, this is Agent Doggett. I have   
a note, from agent Scully to you. I am not   
sure if you can hear me, but here it goes."  
  
Mulder saw his sister, and his father and   
mother. Scully's sister and her father. He   
even saw Quequag. And then he heard Agent   
Doggett's voice and turned to listen.  
  
" 'Mulder, as you lie in the hospital. I   
remember the pact you made and you had to   
keep that. Both you and I know that. You   
have to keep your promise. Remember all the   
times we have shared. Baseball, for one was   
great. I have never had so much fun in my   
life. You are my touchstone, my constant.   
And if you quit now, they win.' Agent   
Mulder, I haven't known you as much as I   
know agent Scully, but I do know that when   
she talks about you she glows. She loves   
you, she really loves you." He said as he   
started to walk out.   
  
"GO, Fox, we all are safe. Go have a life. I   
love you bro." Sam said as he walked toward   
the past. He was going to live  
  
  
"We have a rhythm." The nurse said to the   
doc that was taking care of him.  
"Wow, that's a strong heartbeat from a   
person who just encountered death!" he said   
as Doggett stared at him blankly, mouth   
open.   
Mulder was even coming around.   
"Tell Scully that I had her, I had her   
good." He said with a weak smile.   
  
Doggett walked into the room with a smile on   
his face.   
"He is doing just fine. He told me to tell   
you that he had you." He smiled as he saw   
Scully holding her daughter for the first   
time. She looked up at him and smiled.   
"Agent Doggett? Would you like to hold her?"   
She asked as he smiled. "I would love to."   
He said as he scooped her up. "She is   
beautiful, agent Scully. She's got your   
flaming red hair." The baby started to   
wiggle and squirm and then she started to   
cry. "Your attitude too." He said as Scully   
laughed.   
Skinner was behind Doggett, he was fine,   
other than a large bump on his head. Doggett   
handed the baby to him.  
"Hush little baby don't say a word, Uncle   
Skinner's going to buy you a mockingbird."  
  
"How about Uncle Walter instead." Scully   
said as Skinner gave the sleeping baby to   
Scully. She turned to Doggett.   
"You have been like a brother to me, these   
last few months, would you be her uncle   
also?"  
"I would be honored. Now, let me see if your   
surprise is ready?" He said as he winked at   
her and left the room.  
  
"Okay, close your eyes, we are going for a   
little ride." He said as he put his hand   
over her eyes, and Skinner and another nurse   
pushed the gurney. "No peeking." Doggett   
warned.  
  
"Okay, open them." He said as she did and   
she gasped. It was Mulder, they had taken   
her to the ICU. He was grinning a boyish   
grin. He had recovered more rapidly than   
most, and he had the breathing tube out, but   
the heart monitor had to stay on. Scully put   
a hand on his.   
Doggett and Skinner smiled. "We'll be   
outside." As they left.   
  
"Do you want to hold her?" she asked Mulder.  
"Sure." He said happily.  
"How's my girl, how's my baby girl." He   
cooed as she giggled. "She's got your eyes   
Scully. What's her name?" he asked.  
"She doesn't have one yet." She replied  
"How about Samantha?"  
"Samantha Anne Mulder. It has a ring to it."   
"Welcome to the world Sam!" Mulder whispers   
to the sleeping child.  
"Welcome back, Mulder." Scully says with a   
smile on her face.   
"I love you." Mulder says as he nuzzles her   
nose with his.  
"I love you more." She says, as she kisses   
him passionately.  
  
"I love stories with happy endings." Skinner   
says.  
"Sir, I will have my resignation papers on   
your desk by Monday." Doggett says sadly as   
Skinner looks at him strangely. "Tell Agent   
Scully goodbye. I will keep in touch with   
them, but not in the bureau. She's happy   
now, she can get on with her life. She   
doesn't need me in the way." He said as he   
walked out of the hospital a new and changed   
man.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
